Call of Duty: Legacies
"There are worst things to fear than the Ultranationalists" -Jeremy "Phoniex" Fitzgerald '' 'Call of Duty: Legacies '''is the twelfth title in the series. It is the first title in the series to have the two main developers creating the game. Infinity Ward and Treyarch both worked on the game. The game is a direct sequel to Infinity Ward's Modern Warfare 3, set a few years after the end of the game. It focuses on United States Marine Corps soldier, Jeremy Fitzgerald, and his squad. Plot In 2017, when Makarov was killed in the Arabian Penninsula by Price, Pvt. Jeremy Fitzgerald of the United States Marine Corps was stationed in the "Pit". At some point Price approached Fitzgerald and began to train him. Years went by and Fitzgerald was promoted to Corporal, and that's when the attack happened. In 2020, Los Angeles International Airport was attacked and bombed by the remaining Ultranationalists. The Marine Corps formed Task Force 152 in response to the attack, code named "Patriots". Their mission is to hunt down all the remaining Ultranationalists, and Price was the leader of the Patriots until two years later, when he stepped down. Now Fitzgerald is the leader of the squad. Three years later, the Patriots, "Albany", "Charleston", "Columbia", "Jackson", "Lincoln", and Fitzgerald (Phoniex), are leading a mission in West Virginia to find a group of Ultranationalists on the edge of town. On the way there, Eagle provides Intel when transmissions cut off, leaving the squad in the dark. Charleston leads the way, seeing as he grew up in the neighborhood. When they eventually arrive at the cabin, they all realize no one's there. Jackson activates a tripwire bomb in the other room and is almost killed in the process. Lincoln finds a radio on the table and hears the Ultranationalists converse, the whole house is rigged with explosives in an attempt to get rid of the Patriots. A woman responds and tells the man to report back to city hall, and that's where the Patriots head to as well. When they arrive at city hall, Albany takes out patrols on the roof, as everyone else heads to the north side of city hall. The Patriots set up on the roof across the street when the Ultranationalists begin to roll out hostages onto the front steps of city hall. The woman is revealed to be Natasha Petrov, a known associate of Makarov. Arguing with Albany on whether or not to take the shot, Fitzgerald tries to convince Albany to wait. Natasha executes a hostage and Jackson and Lincoln fire at the Ultranationalists as Natasha gets away. Fitzgerald calls in for an evac to secure the hostages. Four years later, the Patriots are closing in on Natasha who is in Chicago. When they breach the loft that she's holed out in, she jumps out the window onto the fire escape. Phoniex chases after her onto the rooftops, which eventually leads onto the L-Train tracks. Dodging the oncoming trains, and almost getting killed, the chase continues on the crowded streets of the Loop. Eagle gives permission to open fire and Phoneix shoots Natasha in the foot. Back at command in D.C. Columbia interrogates Natasha and gets out of her a name: Sentinel. Cross referencing the name in the servers, the Patriots learn that Sentinel has been linked to several illegal weapons deals, and an attempted terrorist attack. They also find out that Sentinel is doing another deal in the Mojave Desert, so they go to get a facial recognition scan. The Patriots arrive at the Mojave and find out that he's doing the weapons trades with ISIS. The Patriots are bewildered that ISIS operatives are on American soil, and can't get a clear scan at Sentinel. Once the deal is done, the Patriots take out the terrorists and find that one is still alive. He says that Sentinel will be at the World Technology Expo in New York City, in an effort to save his own life. Phoniex executes him, as to avoid further attacks and damage. At the WTE, the Patriots split up to find Sentinel, which is considered hard since they never got a scan of him. Eagle provides intel that Sentinel will be wearing a red sweater, which further narrows down the search. Albany gets an eye on him "escorting" scientist Fred Loya. Loya is head research scientist at his facility, PT Labratories, in the Rocky Mountains. Phoniex catches up to the two and spooks Sentinel who starts to run. He runs after Sentinel, and in an effort to catch him, jumps onto the glass roof of the escalator and pins him down on the ground floor, getting a scan. Security guards pull Phoniex off of Sentinel, thinking this as a civilian dispute, which allows Sentinel to take off. Phoniex throws off the guards and runs after him into a subway station. Sentinel gets away successfully by catching the departing subway. At command, thanks to Phoniex's facial recognition scan, they learn that Sentinel is Alfred Dunne, an American. Apparently, he used to be a soldier for Navy SEAL Team Three. As to why he's been doing trades with ISIS has everyone confused. The Patriots are sent on one last shot at capturing Sentinel, and lead a joint operation with SEAL Team Six, at Loya's facility. The Patriots believe that Sentinel is headed there since he took Loya's keycard at the Expo. Everyone boards Blackhawks and head to the facility. The Patriots enter from the air on the north side while Team Six enters on Zodiacs from the south side. The Patriots are met with unexpected resistance and suspect they are hired mercenaries. Eagle provides Intel on the facility and tell them they are to meet up with Team Six in the center of the facility, where Loya's prototype time machine is located. Which is what Loya says the only thing Sentinel could be after. While fighting through resistance, Phoniex and the rest of the soldiers hear through the facility's PA that